


Breakfast In Bed

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Dom Korra (Avatar), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Future Fic, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Introspection, Korrasami is Canon, Light Angst, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Since Kuvira's trial a few years ago, the world seems a little more calm and orderly. Korra enjoys her life with Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 21
Kudos: 166





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katlyn1948](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/gifts).



> Requested by Katlyn1948: **"korrasami/zutara; future fic where everythings calm after korra’s avatar duties have died down."** I only added a mention of Zutara for this! I'm still on a Korrasami high after rewatching all of LoK and rereading the comics so I hope you guys like this! Any thoughts/comments are very much welcomed! 😊 Thank you!
> 
> Thank you to **[glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23)** for making this Korrasami engagement necklace design for me!

As nice as it is to be around Tenzin and his family, Korra planned to live on her own. When she was ready.

Today's the day.

She hugs all of the residents of Air Temple Island goodbye, including the Air Acolytes who eventually learned Korra's name and sheepishly bow their heads after receiving Korra's hug. Korra promises to radio every day once she was settled.

Living and thriving as the Avatar… it's what she dreamed about _for years_. Years and years and years.

As soon as Korra learned she was the Avatar, Korra would vanish out of sight into Naga's pen and daydream about arriving to Republic City some day. Everyone would _love_ her. She would protect them and become the _greatest_ Avatar in history.

They raised her at White Lotus compound after Zaheer's first kidnapping attempt.

Korra remembers every moment, every gash and swollen lip and bruise darkening her skin. Every training session. And _every time_ , she picked herself up, ready to fight. Korra remembers all of the frustration and high-spirited passion coursing through her. It felt close to vibrating within her own body. A lightning-soft tingle in her veins. Korra thought she was already ready.

It was hard… admitting that she was _wrong_. But it's a part of growing up.

Asami waits for her in the driver's seat of the black, luxury Satomobile. "You ready now?" she asks cheerfully, as Korra slings her belongings in and hops onto the seat beside Asami. Korra arches over the gears, pecking Asami's lustrous-red mouth.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

*

Years and years and years.

Korra is looking forward to all of them in this world as long as she's with Asami.

Things have stayed quiet. Uneventful for someone like the Avatar.

Bolin decides to travel with Varrick who dutifully visits his wife President Moon whenever, learning about filming and directing movers. Occasionally starring in them. Bolin writes dramatically long letters to Korra and Asami about his exciting journeys.

Tenzin, along with Ikki and Meelo, search for the rest of the airbenders. Jinora, Kai, and Opal remain in Republic City to guard the Spirit portal. Pema and Rohan live on the island. Mako has given up trying to rejoin the police force with Chief Bei Fong. He follows after Wu pursuing a new career as a famous Ba Sing Se dancer and performer. They've gotten along better.

Mako and Bolin's family members, including their grandmother, permanently take up residence in the Sato mansion. Kuvira remains under house arrest with Suyin and her family. She's behaved herself or so Suyin says.

Korra wants to trust Kuvira's remorse. She used to think they weren't so different from each other.

Asami purchased two upper floors of an apartment before Korra moved out. She had been living there for a week and a half and Korra couldn't believe how _full of sunshine_ it is. The tall, papery windows left open. Korra poked her head out, gawking at the view of Yue Bay's sparkling white waves below. She never could have afforded an expensive piece of property in her life.

That had been another week ago.

"You sure you like it?" Korra murmurs drowsily. She wiggles against Asami's side, her fingers playing mindfully with Asami's necklace.

It's a simple gold chain. Dangling at the bottom, a pale-jade gemstone in a teardrop shape. Korra carved it herself. She tried to do it in secret, and heat up the jade with a slow, steady firebending, so it was easier to carve the water-and-flame sigil.

Both of their Nations… as one… like Republic City was one for benders and non-benders alike…

"Korra, I love it," Asami reassures her. She's nude like Korra, lounging in the pillows and soft, white blankets. Her curls spilling around her. Everything smells like heat and sex. And the dark, heady perfume Asami wears. "I'm never gonna take it off."

"I know that I should have proposed sooner…"

Asami frowns at Korra's rueful look.

"Don't say that," she scolds lightly, kindly. One of Asami's hands runs up the length of Korra's spine, cupping her nape and nestling into dark brown hair. Korra closes her eyes for a moment, basking in her touch. "This is perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Asami encourages her to scoot up, pressing a long, sleepy kiss to Korra's lips.

"I love you so much, Korra."

The corners of Korra's eyes prickle with tears. "Love you, too," she repeats, gazing wistfully into those pale-jade irises.

"What were you saying earlier about your dad?"

"Oh!" Korra perks up. "Did you hear about Master Katara and Lord Zuko?"

At the confused silence from Asami, Korra laughs. Practically vibrating the air around them.

"I think they're together! _TOGETHER_ together! My dad said he's spotted Lord Zuko's dragon more than once in the South Pole! _AND_!" she adds earnestly. "Master Katara seemed happier in her last call to Tenzin!"

"That's incredible!" Asami beams.

Her rosy-red cheeks dimple as she smiles, and Korra wants to fall in love with her all over again.

If she lost her memory again, Korra's sure she would.

"How long has it been since you've last seen her?"

"Not for a while…" Korra admits, tilting her head down. "When I was really little, I was intimidated by her."

_"You?"_

She recognizes the impish tone in Asami's voice. Korra pouts and sticks out her tongue, listening to Asami giggling. "I was!" Korra insists. "I used to wonder if… I don't know… if she was mad at me? For being there instead of Aang was?"

The giggles fade.

"Korra, no," Asami whispers, thumbing over Korra's cheek. "Avatar Aang was old. It was his time."

"He _wasn't_ old!" Korra lets out an aggravated and upset noise, leaning out of Asami's fingers. Her nostrils flare. "Everyone said he was 165 but Aang spend 100 of those years trapping himself in ice! He didn't _live_ for it—he wasn't conscious!"

"It was complicated, I'm sure."

"Asami," Korra nearly fumes, lifting a hand and gesturing helplessly, "who do you know turned 66 _and died_? Out of nowhere?"

There's no answer. She can see it in Asami's troubled expression.

"It sounds like Master Katara is healing from the loss of her husband…" Asami tries again. "She's got her friends and she's falling in love again… and you were _never_ to blame for Avatar Aang's passing. Master Katara knew that."

She grips onto Korra's brown hand, lacing their fingers and dropping the entwined hands gently onto Asami's collar-bone.

"And none of this changes what destiny wanted," Asami reminds her. "You're the Avatar now. You've done so much _good_. Look how the world is now… humans and spirits are co-existing in Republic City. The Air Nation is keeping the peace without any interference. You've lived up to Avatar Aang's reputation and probably even _more_ than that. You've earned it."

Korra inhales, curling up tighter to Asami's side and nudging her forehead against the other woman.

"I thought I deserved the praise just because I was the Avatar and I was gonna be great," she says lowly. "I convinced myself that sneaking on a boat to Republic City and changing the world be _easy_ … sneaking on the boat was easiest by far, Asami."

Asami makes a contemplative noise, squeezing onto Korra's fingers before releasing them.

"I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't."

"La's fins…" Korra groans in embarrassment. She sinks down further against Asami and the mattress, throwing a blanket over her head. "I can't believe I was so mean to you… _uugh_ , I called you a prissy beautiful elegant rich girl…"

Asami flashes a wide and amused smile, tugging off the blanket.

"That's more of a compliment than an insult," she remarks.

_"Uuuugh…"_

"Korra, you're being silly. It's fine."

Asami's bare foot prods to Korra's leg, sliding down and pushing, getting her attention. Korra lifts her face.

"We've been laying around for a while," Asami points out softly. "How about breakfast?" Korra grunts in response. A throb of arousal hits her when Korra's forefinger accidentally drags over Asami's nipple. How hot and firm she is. How beautiful.

Asami's chest hitches visibly, rising up.

Korra smirks.

"I think I've got mine right here," she murmurs, shaking her head and opening up Asami's thighs to crawl between them.

All of that creamy skin. And it's all hers.

Korra ducks down, nuzzling her lips teasingly to the other woman's entrance and hearing Asami moan a giggle. Her plum-scarlet nails dig against Korra's scalp. Like lightning-soft tingles. Like anticipation. " _Korra_ ," Asami breathes, smiling, writhing happily.

" _Mhm_ ," Korra hums. Talking later.

She flattens her tongue, lapping up and grazing her nose against Asami's vaginal folds. Her lips suckle off the dampness.

Korra grinds several of her fingertips against Asami's clitoris. She presses inside her, tonguing deep, working Asami into a quivering and boneless mess. It's easy to wring an loud, messy orgasm out of her like this.

It's the easiest thing in the world to love Asami.

Korra's ready for years of it.


End file.
